


Something Gained, Something Lost

by A_A_Ron17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Solas (Dragon Age), Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, In Denial, M/M, Pining, Qunari need more love, Size Difference, Solas is bi fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_A_Ron17/pseuds/A_A_Ron17
Summary: The beast of a man Adaar, has everything he could ever ask for. Friends, an army at his command, a castle and numerous other splendors. There is one thing he can't seem to conquer though and that is the heart of Solas the elf.(Basically if you could romance Solas as a male Qunari)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! And welcome to the trash can! :D I bring to you a story made from the very salt that came from my tears knowing I can't destroy that elvish booty! So I'm writing this to soothe my battered soul. Some things may be out of line from the game but it's cool, this is an AU. An AU where the game was done right! Jk but seriously, I'm big mad :P I hope you enjoy this bumpy ride that's about to begin. Thanks for clicking!

There was a consistent ringing in his pointed ears. The rocks beneath his skin made him squirm in discomfort as his body relaxed into unconsciousness. Several voices were heard above his head. Two women and a very soft spoken male. 

"Cassandra, he's a survivor! We need to get him somewhere safe to question him."

There was a kurt grunt, "Do you not see what I see? How are we going to move a Qunari Leliana? You are right though. He could have something to do with this."

During this conversation, Adaar could feel something on his hand. It was soft and gentle. It made him feel like he was a piece of glass that could break. The male voice was the closest. It seemed he was kneeling somewhere next to him. 

"Seeker, you may want to see this," he said while lifting Adaar's hand gently so Cassandra could see.

"By the Maker, what is that?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I intend to know more about it. Please let me study it," the voice was full of curiosity and awe.

"Very well. When he wakes, he's mine though. This could be no mere coincidence that he's the sole survivor of this." The sound of a sword being sheathed was a good sign. Feeling that he wasn't in imminent danger, his body and mind finally fell into complete unconsciousness.

This was his first interaction with Solas. Fen'Harel.

***

After being interrogated by the women he now knew as Cassandra and Leliana, he realized he was part of something much bigger than just some sort of attack. On his hand, there was a strange green mark. He'd never seen anything like it and knew that whatever it may be, it was going to change his static life.

As his brain tried to wrap around the whole ordeal, he had been following Cassandra up a mountain path. He could hear fighting over the peak. Swords, arrows, and even magic could be heard. Just what were they fighting? This must have been the people she had mentioned earlier. 

As they approached the scene, the first thing that came to the eye was a strange green vortex suspended in midair. Things were falling out of it. Demons. What the hell was happening?

His hand gripped on the hilt of the greatsword he found earlier. Better to help than sit here and idle away.

The demons had finally been vanquished but the green entity was still above them. Without knowing what to do, Adaar took a step toward the mysterious anomaly. Suddenly, a small hand–the very same one he felt as he fell out of consciousness–grabbed his own massive hand and guided it towards the green mass.

"Quickly! Before more come through!"

He felt a surge of power rising in his hand and then it was gone. The green mass had closed. 

His eyes drifted down and landed on the owner of the soft hand. There was a small bald elf smiling at him. His heart skipped a beat. 

"What did you do?" Adaar asked curiously while clutching his hand.

The elf grinned and said, "I did nothing. The credit is yours." 

"At least it's good for something," Adaar said.

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky, also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake and it seems I was correct."

Cassandra walked up beside Adaar. "Meaning it could also close the breach itself."

"Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation," Solas stated 

Adaar tilted his head slightly, "How do you know so much about this?"

"I am an apostate and I study the fade. I take interest in the unknown of this world and intend to know all I can."

Cassandra grunted behind them as if to get their attention. "You can talk later, we need to find out if that mark can close the breach and soon."

"Yes Seeker, we must get going," Solas agreed.

Adaar took time to talk to the other companion, Varric. Judging by his first impression, Adaar knew he would become friends with him. As they started to make their way forward, Adaar gently tapped on Solas's shoulder. He looked back with wide eyes, "Yes?"

"I never got your name," he stated.

Solas seemed to hesitate before averting his eyes to look down at the ground. "My name is Solas." He peered back up at the large man. "And what is yours?"

Adaar smiled and answered back, "You can call me Adaar."

Solas nodded and awkwardly shifted away. Adaar could sense the unease of him. Was it because he was Qunari? He was quite used to the reaction so he threw it to the back of his mind.

***

Several months had gone by since he walked the fade. Haven was flourishing and they were now an actual force to be reckoned with. With the mages by their side and numerous colorful characters, they might have a chance for whatever they were up against. Adaar had another thing on his mind though. 

Befriending Solas was the last thing he had expected. The elf always seemed to be on edge around him and hesitant but Adaar listened and enjoyed the stories he told. Solas had a very old soul and it fascinated the Qunari to no end. He was like a walking history book. 

There were other things that fascinated him as well… 

Adaar had grown quite attracted to the elf. Solas wore a pair of tight leggings that the Qunari never failed to ogle at every time he was in his vicinity. The elf's legs were so long and lean, not to mention his small feet were peaking out at the very end of the leggings. It made Adaar weak in the knees. To sum it up, there was a storm of feelings brewing in his heart. Feelings he would have to shove down deep within him.

Adaar was trudging his way towards Haven to get word of any new assignments when he saw Solas heading to one of the buildings that lined the wall behind him. This was where everyone mixed their potions and whatnot. He hesitated in his step before deciding to see what Solas was doing. As a friend of course. Just a friend.

When he entered the place, the fumes of health and lyrium potions immediately smacked him in the face. His eyes landed on Solas standing in front of one of the stations, brewing something in deep concentration. With his overwhelming size, it was hard to sneak up on people but surprisingly Solas didn't seem to notice him even when he stood behind him. Adaar leaned down close to the bald head and watched amusedly.

"What are you making?"

Solas almost threw the pestle that he had gripped in his hand and caught the mortar from falling off the table. His head swiveled around to look up at the large man. "Hunvhen! You frightened me."

"I can see that," Adaar smiled, "what has you so concentrated that you didn't hear me coming?"

"I was crafting some lyrium potions. I ran low the last time we ventured out. I figured it would be wise to make more in advance," he explained.

The Qunari raised his eyebrow in curiosity. There was a group of finished potions on the side of the table. He glanced at Solas before taking one of the small vials in his hand and smelling the contents inside. Solas tilted his head. "Is something the matter hunvhen?"

Adaar pursed his lips, "What does it taste like?"

"See for yourself then." Solas smiled as he patiently waited for his reaction.

The liquid was blue so Adaar automatically thought it would taste like a type of berry or something similar. What he didn't expect was the immediate scrunching of his face when the liquid hit his taste buds. "Gah! You drink this stuff willingly? At least health potion has a subtly to it, this is revolting!"

Solas chuckled and grabbed the small vial from his hand. "Surely you exaggerate. It tastes of lemons to me…" his voice trailed off as he searched for the pestle.

"Well more for you then in that case. I don't even need to drink it so I guess I'm safe."

Solas hummed in response. The elf busied himself again by grinding various herbs. Adaar scratched behind his neck and mustered up the courage to ask what had been floating in his mind for the last few days. 

"Uh Solas?" Solas turned around again curiously, "well uh, everyone's meeting at the tavern tonight for some drinks, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me? Only if you want to of course."

Solas's head hung down in thought. Adaar bit his top lip in anticipation and felt his palms get sweaty. Solas sighed. 

"Hunvhen, you know as well as I do, that I don't belong in there."

"What do you mean? Of course you do! If anyone has a problem with it, they'll have to take it up with me," the Qunari stated.

Solas began cleaning the potion station and gathering any lingering ingredients. He carefully placed his finished potions in a small leather bag that he brought and strapped it on his shoulder.  
He glanced sullenly at the massive man, "I appreciate the offer hunvhen but I'm afraid I won't be joining you. If you'll excuse me."

Adaar watched him walk out the door and into the small building he dwelled in. Perhaps he had gotten his hopes too high. Nonetheless, he picked up his fallen spirits and made his way back to where he was headed before. The thought of foamy ale drowned out the feeling of rejection.

***

The tavern was full of laughter and illustrious melodies from Maryden that flowed like a stream throughout the place. Adaar was sitting at the end of a table with Varic sitting at his side, along with Iron Bull and Dorian across from them. Bull spent the entire night flirting with Dorian to which the fiery mage rolled his eyes at the banter. Varric told stories from his time in Kirkwall and his time with Hawke.

"Haha! I remember when Hawke met Fenris. Boy, the way that elf reacted to Hawke's affections, you'd thought he hated the guy! Every joke was met with an audible grunt but turns out, he loved those jokes," Varric smiled warmly, "I remember one time, we were scouting an area by the coast and since Fenris was so small we used him to get a better view of the spot. Hawke thought he'd play a little joke and decided it would be wise to stick his staff in a place it probably shouldn't be poked in. Let's just say Hawke never did that again!" 

The table erupted with laughter and hollers. Varric's laugh trailed off when he noticed the Inquisitor playing with a loose piece of wood from the tabletop. He nudged the large man with his elbow. "What's got you down Herald?"

Adaar glanced down at the dwarf and shrugged. "Guess I wasn't in the mood for this like I thought I was," he mumbled.

Varric gave a knowing smile, "Yeah it could be that… Hey look here comes Chuckles!" 

The Qunari almost snapped his neck from turning to look at the entrance. Then when he realized Varric was bluffing, he felt his face heat up a bit. 

Varric snorted next to him and slapped a hand on Adaar's back. "Man am I good? You have a thing for Chuckles don't ya? I'll be damned…"

"Please keep your voice down."

"Those two are too enthralled with each other to care. So, Chuckles… I never would have thought you'd fall for him out of everyone here. Love's weird ain't it?"

"Who said I was in love with him? Aren't you assuming too much?" Adaar snapped defensively.

Varric grinned and squinted at him, "You can't fool me kid. I see how you look at him, hell if you looked at me like that, I'd swoon too! There's nothing wrong with fancying someone." 

The Qunari felt stupid. He took a swig of the remaining ale in his pint. Varric was right. He didn't treat anyone in the Inquisition like he treated Solas. He shouldn't be favoring anyone though. He was a leader. 

This wasn't helping. Solas was still on his mind despite how much he drank. He patted Varric on the shoulder and said goodbye to Bull and Dorian. 

When he reached the door, the cold air of the mountain woke him up a bit. Someone was standing next to the door, against the wall holding something. He walked closer and his heart thumped loudly in his chest when the person came into focus. 

Solas turned his head to look at him and opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he couldn't find the words. He lifted something in his hand. It was a bottle. 

"Adaar. I know I said I wouldn't join you at the tavern but that doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy your company. I have some wine if you have the time," he began, "please don't get the wrong idea though, I do not wish to bribe you with gifts or that sort of thing I just—" 

"Solas, I'd love to." Adaar's toothy grin was enough to crack his entire face.

Solas smiled shyly and handed the wine over to Adaar. Then they made their way over to where Solas resided.

This would be their last peaceful day in Haven.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderous booms and crackles of explosions filled the night sky. An army poured in from the mountains and surrounded Haven, hailing massive rocks and debris at the frontline. Adaar watched as the last trebuchet released and felt relieved when he saw it hit its mark. His eyelids drooped with exhaustion as he began to walk back to Haven. Varric patted him on the forearm to commend him when a screech rang throughout the entire valley. It was loud enough to make everyone around cover their ears instinctively.

Swooping in from above, was a colossal dragon breathing fire all over the entirety of Haven. Adaar yelled orders to retreat. When he made sure everyone had gotten a good head start, he began to sprint towards the gate. Out of nowhere, a gigantic tail slammed down in front of him blocking him from the rest of the group. Solas and Varric stood on the opposite side of the tail, looking terrified. 

Varric gestured with his hand frantically. "C'mon! You can still get out of there!"

Adaar shook his head slowly and turned around to walk towards whatever was assaulting their home. As he began unsheathing his greatsword, a voice hollered from behind. 

"Herald! There's no need to throw your life away so carelessly! Whatever it is, we cannot fight it now! Retreat like you told us!" Solas barked from across the massive tail and fire.

Adaar, slightly turned his head. In his peripheral vision, he saw a towering figure approaching him out of the flames. His eyebrows furrowed. 

"Get out of here!"

"But Adaar—"

"GO! NOW!" His voice boomed with authority.

Solas stared in shock until Varric tugged at his sleeve to snap him out of it. His eyes were filled with sorrow then he hesitantly began to run towards the front gate. 

Adaar turned his head fully towards this abomination closing the distance between them. Qunari were a naturally tall and massive people but even so this entity towered over Adaar. The clench of his jaw was almost enough to break his teeth. With his sword in hand and his teeth bared, he charged toward the looming person. 

Just as he swung his sword, the person who he assumed was this "Elder One", pulled a large orb out of seemingly nowhere. Whatever magic this orb had, it controlled the mark on his hand. Corypheus used the orb to stop his assault causing Adaar to crumble to the ground in pain.

"What do you want from me!?" Adaar wailed in pain, clutching onto his hand. His sword was thrown about somewhere in the snow.

The Elder One stalked towards him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up in midair. "I am Corypheus and you stole this mark from it's rightful owner! You will now pay for it."

Adaar stared right into the eyes of the disgusting thing. "Sorry your plan failed but the mark is now mine! You can't take it now nor can you take me!" With his free hand, he swiped his nails right into the Elder One's eyes. 

The snow cushioned his fall but also made getting up a chore. He scrambled to get up when he got an idea. There was one last trebuchet ready to fire and there was a copious amount of loose snow surrounding all of Haven. Knowing that everyone would have already begun their tread through the mountain path, he made his final decision.

He grabbed his sword and ran to the side of the trebuchet. Corypheus glared at him. "You are an arrogant fool."

Adaar shrugged, "That may be so, but you are about to be a buried fool."

With all his leftover strength, he swung into the rope and sent the large boulder flying towards the night sky. A loud rumble signified that the rock hit its mark as well as the incoming avalanche. Corypheus's eyes widened and then was whisked away by his dragon. Adaar hurriedly scanned for a place to hide. To his luck, there was a large open hole in the ground. Without thinking, he dove in right before the snow could smother him.

***

It felt like hours since the attack on Haven. By now, the sky had turned dark and destitute. The only source of light was the moon beams reflecting off the fresh layer of snow. The wind stung at him like a swarm of bees. His eyes squinted against the never-ending assault of the blizzard. 

By the time the storm had ended, he was knee deep in frostbite. Every one of his toes ached and stung from the bitter cold. He felt his heartbeat slowing and his breaths coming less and less frequently. His eyes struggled to stay open from utter exhaustion. 

A few feet in front of him was a small campfire. The embers were still red with heat. Someone had to be around here.

He found himself not caring enough and finally accepted this was where he would lie down to die. His knees buckled from beneath him and he fell face first into the blanket of snow. Thoughts of his friends swirled into his mind. Their smiles, their laughs, and their courage. He closed his eyes and thought of Solas's light chuckle when he told a corny joke.

Before he lost consciousness, he heard a voice and footfall in the distance. He dreamt of Haven.

***

There was an ache in Adaar's back. Whatever he was laying on was exceptionally uncomfortable. This wasn't new considering how almost nothing was accommodated to his size in Ferelden. His body felt warm. Like he was basking in direct sunlight. Except he knew he was in the middle of a snow storm before he fell. 

His eyes shot open and right above him was a bewildered Solas staring back. 

"Herald! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

They were in a small tent. He was laying on a makeshift bed that dug into his spine. Solas sat on a small stool adjacent to the bed, to the left of his head. He had both hands up which Adaar guessed was some kind of magic work. Cassandra's voice made him turn his head slightly. She was arguing with the rest of the council. Adaar shook his head.

"Is now really the time to argue?" he huffed.

Solas followed his line of sight and sighed. "They are scared, Herald. They are uncertain of what to do now," he paused then looked back down at Adaar, "The spell is working, I presume?"

Adaar sat up and hung his feet over the side of the bed. "Yeah, what is it anyway? It feels great."

"I used one of my fire spells and manipulated it so I could only use the warm effect of it. Your fingertips were a shade of blue. You must be hungry too," he pointed towards the middle of the camp, "There's a pot of stew boiling over the fire over there. It is druffalo meat I believe."

Adaar smiled warmly, "Thank you, Solas."

Solas hummed in return. He averted his eyes and said, "There is something I wish to discuss with you. You can meet me behind the tent after you are through eating."

"Hmm what's happening behind the tent? Sounds scandalous," Adaar jested with a raised eyebrow.

Solas stared at him for a few seconds, blinking in disbelief. "Enjoy your meal, hunvhen." Then he trudged away into the dark.

Adaar smacked a hand against his head. What the hell was he thinking? What a great way to lessen the seriousness of something and make someone think you were a complete idiot. He shook his head and made his way to the large pot on the fire.

***

As he said, Solas was waiting behind the tent, leaning on his staff. His face was unreadable which unnerved the Qunari. Would he just pretend it didn't happen? He was hoping that was the case. 

Solas walked with utmost grace even in the fresh uneven snow. He lit a torch with a wave of his hand and stood next to it waiting for Adaar to join him. "Hunvhen, you realize what has unfolded before us? Corypheus will now seek you out and being vulnerable in the forest is most unwise. I have a suggestion if you will listen."

"I'm all ears."

Solas turned his back on him. "The attack on Haven wounded us, changed us, changed you. Now you know what we are dealing with. We need a fortress, somewhere to hold an army. You will need every advantage. I know of a place."

"Tell me everything you know Solas. You know I trust your council," Adaar said impatiently. 

"Scout to the north. Be your people's guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build.. grow," he finally turned towards Adaar, "Skyhold."

***

After months of traveling, they had finally reached the magnificent foothold Solas described. The place was enormous and could easily house an army and then some. It was perfect. Adaar smiled at the small elf as they gazed at the fortress. Solas was busy watching the rest of the Inquisition enter the front gates to notice Adaar's tender gaze. The Qunari quickly averted his eyes when Solas glanced at him. He bowed his head and went ahead of Adaar. 

His heart felt heavy and cracked. As he watched the apostate disappear in the crowd, he realized his feelings would probably never be returned. He would just have to stuff them somewhere dark and cavernous.

Everyone had finally settled in. He had been named Inquisitor to his surprise. The thought that everyone doted on him, a Qunari, made him feel uneasy. It wasn't too uncalled of for him to hear slurs being thrown in his direction. Oxman was the most prevalent one. It made him feel inhuman, like he was an animal with no humanity. 

When he was younger, he found himself quite fond of a dalish elf he met on his many travels across Thedas as a mercenary. They had a decent relationship building, until he met his clan. The look on their faces was mortifying. Like they had seen some sort of monster. The most painful insult he heard was from the elf's father, "You dare court my son? You're nothing more than an oversized pet! I will not tolerate it!" 

The young elf didn't fight for him and let Adaar go. His heart was shattered. From then on, he found it difficult to work with the elvhen. Until he met Solas that is. As distant as he was, he was not half as harsh or prejudice as other elves had been in his line of work. Unfortunately, he fell hard and fast for the elf. As painful as it was, he'd remain his friend. He'd rather hide his feelings than lose him forever. It could also just be very awkward and he wanted to avoid that like the blight.

The main hall of Skyhold was full of debris. There were shredded piles of wood strewn about. It was like a tornado came through the hall. To the right, there was a little doorway leading to a cylindrical space. Solas had set up a neat little table and a couch to the side. Adaar watched as the elf gathered small containers that appeared to hold paint or something similar. He glanced up at the large man and set down the containers. 

With his usual grace, he strode toward the Inquisitor to close the distance between them. "So, it's Inquisitor now. A worthy title and a deserving one."

"Please don't remind me. I'm still in shock," Adaar grumbled.

Solas's cocked his head. "Why so? You have been a commendable leader thus far, so who else is more fitting to be in charge? Without you, a group of mages could have had a far worse fate. You give yourself too little credit."

Adaar felt his ears heat up then scratched the back of his neck. "You really think so? Thanks Solas."

"It isn't a sentiment but an observation. You were most fit for the job. Now is there something you wished of me?" he asked quietly. His eyes then lit up. "Wait, Inquisitor I want to show you something."

"Lead the way Solas."

There was no way to be led. Adaar opened his eyes and breathed in the crisp mountain air. They weren't at Skyhold at all. This was Haven. Before it fell to the Templars. 

Solas stood a few feet ahead of him and smiled. 

"Why here?"

"Why not? Haven is special to you. You hold it close to your heart do you not?" He waved a hand forward. Adaar followed.

They entered a darkened room. He remembered it as the place Cassandra interrogated him about the temple. Solas observed the place for a time before speaking up.

"It was here that I watched over you in your sleep. Studied the anchor, hoping to understand it's properties."

"You watched over me? I didn't think you'd do something like that."

"And why not? You dropped out of the fade and bore a mysterious mark. I found you to be a marvel whilst everyone else saw a threat."

"Well I… thank you."

Solas hummed then began again, "It was not easy though. Cassandra threatened to execute me if I did not wield results."

Adaar furrowed his eyebrows, "Unfortunately, that sounds like Cassandra."

Solas chuckled and turned to walk towards the door. They waded through the fresh snow and stopped to face each other. Solas turned his back towards him and stared at the breach.

"You are unlike anything I have come across in my travels. You were a mystery. You still are. I traveled the fade in search of answers. Anything but found nothing. I found myself thinking it was hopeless and I almost fled."

"But you stayed."

"I did. I told myself; one more attempt to seal the rifts. I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect it. I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee and then…" he paused and turned around to face Adaar, "it seems you hold the key to our salvation."

Adaar found himself subconsciously moving closer to the elf.

Solas continued, "You had sealed it with a gesture.. and right there, I felt the whole world change."

Adaar raised his eyebrows and peered down at Solas's full pink lips. "'Felt the whole world change'?"

"It is a figure of speech," Solas stuttered, the tips of his ears turning a light pink.

"Solas…" Adaar reached down and grabbed one of Solas's delicate hands. Solas stared up at him wide-eyed. 

"No," he retracted his hand swiftly, "I cannot."

"Why? Is it because I'm a man?"

"No, it's not that. It… it isn't right. I can't do it."

"Solas please. Why? Because I'm Qunari? It is isn't it…" Adaar felt his heart shattering.

Solas was silent for a short while. "You are the Inquisitor now, you cannot be distracted when you are fighting a war. I wish to remain friends if that is fine with you."

"... I will always value your friendship Solas. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way." Adaar took a few steps back. His head bowed in dejection. 

Solas sighed. "I suppose we should go back. I hope you enjoyed the dream, Inquisitor."

"Dream?"

"Where did you think we were? Perhaps it would be best discussed after you… wake up."

Adaar suddenly woke and sat up in his bed. He surveyed the room in search for Solas. Nothing but the whistling of the wind through the windows. Part of him was relieved but mostly he felt sick to his stomach. He had said too much. Solas would think he had an ulterior motive. 

The Qunari stood up and strode over to the balcony. He leaned against the rail and pinched the bridge between his nose. Hopefully, Solas would act as nothing happened. 

It was just a dream, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course some of the dialogue may not be the same but you get the gist hehe. It's actually kind of a challenge to write stuff that's already happened. Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you! :D


	3. Chapter 3

After almost two weeks, Adaar finally had the courage to confront Solas about the dream. Though they had been treading all over Thedas together, only essential words had been shared between the two. 

For as long as he could bear, the Qunari did his best to ignore Solas's questioning gaze every time there was a moment of awkward silence between them. The elf also seemed to be avoiding the subject like the blight. Any time Adaar entered his living space, he'd turn and make his way up to Dorian. The mage was a good friend to confide in and he tried his best to give advice where it was needed. Of course Adaar never did anything he suggested, but it was a thoughtful gesture. 

After dealing with Corypheus, Adaar was obviously on edge. This whole thing had finally set in and it scared the shit out of him. The Inquisition couldn't know this of course. He was supposed to be their strong and dependable leader. He had no time for fear. So every morning when the sun had just pulled itself over the horizon, he would busy himself in the training yard. The training dummies would always be shredded to bits by the afternoon.

With how concentrated he was, he certainly wouldn't notice Solas watching him every morning. The elf would perch himself on the bottom step of the stairs leading up to the main hall. Solas observed as if he was studying a subject of some sort. Then Adaar would take off his undershirt and stretch his arms before using his reaver abilities. This was usually where he would scurry back to his room but today he planned to talk to the large man and walked towards the tavern.

Adaar peered over and saw Solas near the tavern and crooked a finger to summon the elf closer. He obeyed with his usual grace and stood in front of the Qunari. Solas's head only reached the Inquisitor's chest and it made him avert his eyes. It made it difficult to speak to him seeing as a huge pair of pecs were in his face.

"W-what do you wish of me Inquisitor?" Solas stuttered.

Adaar grunted and with one arm, swung his greatsword to rest on his shoulder. "So, there's been an elephant in the room, has there not Solas?" The elf remained silent. Adaar's resolve crumbled and his eyebrows furrowed. "I… I want to talk about that dream. About what I said."

"There's really no need Inquisitor. It was just a bit of a misunderstanding yes? I would like us to carry on as we had before the dream."

The Qunari's features drooped and he took a step back. "As you wish. Now if you'll let me be…"

Solas wasn't moving though. With his hands behind his back, he swiftly closed the distance between them. "...what?"

"Inquisitor, I can't help but notice you chose the path of a reaver."

"What of it?"

"It is quite a barbaric way to go about things."

Adaar snickered, "Oh yes, because blowing someone to smithereens is less inhumane."

Solas scowled. "I am just voicing my concern. You do know this path could lead you to madness, do you not? It is a path of anger. You… are angry. Is it directed towards me?"

Adaar's eyes widened, "No! No, Solas. It's not you I'm just… it's nothing." The Qunari turned his back on him and readied his sword for a swing. "You can go on about your business now."

Solas tilted his head. He remained still. Adaar stopped mid swing and turned towards him again. He gave the elf a smirk. "Wanna try?"

"Want to try what?"

"Wielding a sword of course. Take a swing at the dummy."

Solas hesitated for a bit but then let curiosity get the better of him.

Adaar grabbed his small wrist gently and guided him in front of him. Solas's back was inches away from Adaar's solid midsection and it made his ears heat up. 

"Okay, you're gonna want to grab right here. Yeah like that. I'll help you swing, it's pretty heavy."

Solas could feel his breath on the back of his head and neck. His deep voice rumbled behind him. It raised an army of goosebumps down his back. His hands were engulfed by a much more massive pair. Solas had never focused too much on Adaar's overwhelming size but now it was extremely apparent and it made his stomach twist.

"As much as you don't like it, getting mad helps with the swing. I know you're mister perfect and know how to handle your emotions but I know deep down in you there's anger. No one can escape that. Not even you." Adaar's voice was almost a harsh whisper. It was deep and smooth like a river flowing into Solas's ear.

So Solas dug deep and searched for something to make him angry. When he had found it, he nodded his head to signify he was ready and Adaar grunted next to his ear. There was a rapid heat spreading up his neck. He clenched his jaw and swung the gigantic sword. 

"Hah! There you go! Now you are a true warrior!" Adaar laughed against his back while shaking his small shoulder.

Suddenly, Solas pushed the sword away and distanced himself quickly. Adaar looked visibly hurt. "What's wrong? I just wanted to show you—" 

"No it is fine! It was interesting to see from your perspective. It's just that I have… I have something I had meant to do that I had forgotten. I have wasted your time today Inquisitor. I will go now."

Before Adaar could say anything, the elf practically sprinted out of there. Again, he had forgotten about boundaries. This time he really hadn't meant anything strange. He just wanted to show the elf what it was like to hold a sword. He smacked a hand on his head and decided he needed a bath.

Solas sat at his desk in disbelief. The heat in his face and the turmoil in his gut weren't going away. He could still smell Adaar all over himself. It was such a strong scent and it made Solas's eyelids droop. His eyes scanned the room. When he established that no one was around, he grabbed the place where Adaar's sweaty arm had been and inhaled deeply. The smell was intensely musky and strong but mostly intoxicating. He closed his eyes and relaxed deeper into his seat, curling in on himself to breathe in Adaar's scent.

Little did he know, Dorian was watching with widened eyes and stifled laughs right above him.

***

The last thing Adaar expected to happen was to fall into the Fade itself… again. Once was enough but to do it again; it was really starting to take a toll on him. When they were nearing the demon, he spotted something peculiar and it had been bothering him for almost a week now after the whole affair. 

In the Fade, there was a small section that was similar to a graveyard. It was unnerving though because on the tombstones were the names of all of his companions and their fears. This made sense seeing as this was a fear demon they were dealing with. One tombstone stood out though.

When reaching Solas's name, Adaar's heart dropped as he read the words on the stone: 

Solas: Dying Alone

The words had been hounding at Adaar everyday since. Solas was scared of dying alone? Then why did he feel the need to push everyone away? Every time he thought he knew the elf pretty well, there was always something to keep the mystery of Solas alive and well. 

Other than getting lectured at for recruiting the Wardens, him and Solas were getting along just fine. They went just about everywhere together. Adaar would play cards with him if the elf permitted it. Solas was still very closed off but was always ready to share stories on his journeys to the Fade with enthusiasm. Adaar would always listen intently with a soft smile.

Now he didn't know how to ask him about this. Perhaps it was best left unsaid… but it was eating at him incessantly. His heart ached at the thought of Solas being lonely. He never wanted him to feel that way. Even if he didn't say anything, he wanted to make sure Solas felt appreciated and respected. 

He could ask him. That would be sufficient enough… right?

He drug a hand down his face in frustration then made his way into Solas's quarters. The elf was observing some sort of rock. Adaar instantly smiled at the scene. Solas's gentle voice rung out causing Adaar to jolt slightly.

"You don't have to stand in the shadows Inquisitor. Have a seat please," he stated without moving at all.

Adaar did his best not to break the chair as he sat across from him. Luckily, the chair was pretty sturdy. He bit his lip and searched for what words to say in the silence that plagued the room. Solas hummed.

"Is something troubling you Inquisitor? It is quite late and you are probably in need of some rest. Why visit me at this hour?"

"Well I uh, couldn't sleep. I've been feeling kind of alone lately. Do you ever feel like that? Lonely?" He scooted the chair around the table to sit next to the elf. In return, Solas squirmed in his chair.

He busied himself with one of the many tomes on the table and said, "... No. Even if I did, I do not see how it's any of your business as to whether or not I am lonely. You have far more important matters to worry yourself with."

Adaar grabbed the tome and set it aside. Solas scowled at him and crossed his arms. "Solas, you know that I care about every single one of you. I just don't want you to feel excluded in anything."

"Inquisitor, I beg your pardon but my social life is the last thing you should be worried about. Please do not worry about me!"

"How can I not?! After what I saw… how can I not worry."

"What did you see?"

"It's… nothing. I just care about you Solas."

Solas was silent for a time as he fiddled with his fingers. Adaar gently took the elf's hand in his own. Solas spread his fingers apart and aligned both hands together, comparing the vast difference in size. "We are so different, you and I. Yet you still insist on spending your time with me. Why?" They stared at each other, wondering what the other was thinking.

"Because I lo–" Adaar panicked and quickly corrected himself. "Because you are my friend Solas. You are a remarkable person and I enjoy your company, is that such a bad thing? So what if we're different? Gives us more to talk about. Besides, we're not all that different, we both have pointy ears!" Adaar chuckled and gently took Solas's pointed ear between his fingers and teased it. 

Solas's eyes widened and his face flushed a light pink. Adaar gazed in adoration. The Qunari's curiosity grew and he wiggled his fingers against his ear. Solas flinched and giggled. If his face wasn't flushed before, now it was bright red. The elf cleared his throat and tried to pretend it didn't happen. It was far too late though. Adaar had it locked deep in his heart.

Solas put his head in his hands to hide his face. "It is quite late Inquisitor, you should probably go to sleep," he mumbled.

Adaar rested his head on the table, "Okay." He smiled mischievously. 

"No! Not here! In your bed of course." 

Adaar gave him a toothy grin before standing up, "Alright alright. I'm off to bed," his smile faded as he reached the doorway, "Solas? Please know that you are not alone. I treasure you, you know?" Then he disappeared into the darkness of the main hall.

Solas turned his head to the doorway and peered down. Adaar made his heart twist and turn in ways he did not know possible. Especially with a man. A Qunari! 

With a dejected expression, he laid himself on his couch and fell asleep.

***

The day was now shining and sunny after closing the rift in Crestwood Lake. Adaar's party was tired from slaying demons and running to and fro. The Qunari decided to sit against a tree to regroup and maybe take a quick nap. Varric and Cassandra cleaned off their weapons while Solas approached Adaar with his small knapsack. 

Solas cleared his throat to gain Adaar's attention, "Inquisitor, would you like something to eat? I have bread and cheese."

Adaar opened one eye curiously, "No meat?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But I have wine."

"Alright I'm in."

Adaar and Solas sat peacefully eating together. The elf would laugh every time Adaar dropped a piece of cheese on the ground. He was definitely not a man of grace. Frustrated, he grabbed the whole block and took a chunk out of it. Solas huffed as he gently nibbled on a piece of bread.

Varric watched a few feet away and then elbowed Cassandra, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing seeker?"

"Yes I am. They have grown rather close, those two."

"This man was just ripping demons apart with his bare hands now he's eating fine cheeses with bread and wine. By the Maker! He's got it bad!" Varric chuckled.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and sat down, tugging Varric down with her, "Help me start a fire. I bought some ram meat. You can help me cook it."

"Okay seeker," Varric smiled warmly and searched for a piece of flint.

Then both of them turned their heads when they heard Solas's soft chuckles. Adaar had skewered two pieces of cheese on the end of both of his horns. Cassandra made a disgusted sound and Varric burst out laughing. 

About an hour passed and the wine had finally gotten to Adaar's head. A good nap would help sober him up so they could head out again. So he leaned against the tree and began to doze off. Just as he began to nod off, he felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Solas falling asleep after reading one of his tomes. Adaar smiled and gently cupped the elf's head to secure him to his shoulder. Solas nuzzled into his arm, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek from the wind. He grabbed his cloak from behind him and laid it on the sleeping elf. 

When he settled back against the tree, he noticed Cassandra and Varric staring at him with wide eyes. He slid his finger across his neck as if he were slitting it, then pointed at them. Varric laughed and threw his hands up in mock surrender. Cassandra shook her head and then went back to tending the fire.

Adaar fell asleep in peace for the first time in months.

***

Of course, the peace only lasted for that time. When Solas woke, he panicked and apologized over and over. It made him distance himself further. Adaar always thought he was getting somewhere and then something simple would set the elf off. To be fair, Solas did end up curled in his large arm, so that was probably pretty humiliating for him. Adaar understood and kept his distance. After that, they napped further apart from each other.

Today, Adaar knew something was wrong though. Solas was drinking tea in his room. He scrunched his face after taking a sip. Adaar smiled amusedly. "Bad tea?"

Solas peered up, "It is tea. I detest the stuff but this morning, I need to shake the dreams from my mind. I may also ask you a favor."

"Are you not getting sleep?" Adaar asked with a hint of concern.

"No, it's not that. One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept." With each word he appeared more and more distressed.

"I'd be happy to help. What did these mages do to capture your friend? Blood magic?"

"A summoning circle, I would imagine."

Adaar cocked an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"My friend is a spirit of wisdom. Unlike the spirits clamoring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the fade. It was summoned against its will and wants my help to gain freedom and return to the fade."

"Alright, just tell me where and when and we'll find your friend."

"Thank you."

*** 

Turns out, they couldn't save Solas's friend in time. The elf had then disappeared after killing all of the mages at the summoning circle. Adaar would be lying if he said he wasn't at all concerned as to where the elf went but he trusted him. 

Soon enough, Solas came walking through the gates of Skyhold. Adaar quickly met up with him at the end of the stairs.

"Inquisitor," Solas stated. Adaar could hear the sadness in his voice.

"How are you, Solas?"

"It hurts. It always does, but I will survive."

"Thank you for coming back"

"You are a good friend. You did everything you could. I would not abandon you now." 

"Next time you have to mourn, you don't have to do it alone," Adaar said softly while taking a step forward.

Solas's head was hanging down. "It's been so long since I could trust someone."

"I know."

"I'll work on it." He peered up at him and grinned. "You always manage to surprise me."

"Why's that?" 

"I never thought a Qunari, of all people, would actually care about my ordeals. I may have misjudged you."

"We aren't all part of the Qun Solas. Anyway, before we get on that subject, do you want to come feed the horses with me?"

"Isn't there someone who already does that?"

Adaar shrugged, "Yeah probably Dennet but I like visiting them. Care to join me?"

Solas hesitated and looked back up the stairs before following the huge man to the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled quite a bit with this chapter. I want to implement stuff from the game while also adding my own twist I guess? Please let me know if anything is weird or confusing. Hope you liked it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

As Adaar listened to Varric, the crackling and subtle roar of the fire in the fireplace lulled him into tiredness. Varric had been venting to him about Bianca for some time and the dwarf seemed to notice that Adaar was drifting off. It was dusk after all. 

"Inquisitor, you can tell me if I'm talking your ear off ya know? You look as if you're going to drop dead right here!" Varric laughed.

Adaar shook his head, "No no no, it's not you Varric. I just had to deal with a lot today. Bandits, demons… a dragon, you know the normal stuff."

Varric's eyebrows rose, "Kid, you amaze me every day. You killed a high dragon and talk about it like it's nothing! That's a huge feat! I remember when Hawke killed a high dragon. Bastard never shut up about it. Any time we went to the Hanged Man, it was the same damn story to a new crowd of people. I miss that lil shit…" Varric chuckled and then heard something to the side of him. A smirk grew on his face, "Inquisitor, I believe we have an eavesdropper."

Solas was peeping from a crack in the door, patiently waiting for Varric to finish talking to the Qunari. His face heated up when he was found out. 

He hesitantly opened the door all the way and approached Adaar. He swiveled his head towards Varric with a slight frown. 

"I was dropping no eaves, child of the stone. I suppose I forgot I was waiting for you two to finish talking," he then fiddled with his fingers and peered at the floor, "I wish to speak with the Inquisitor. Privately."

The look on Varric's face was very telling. He wiggled his eyebrows at Adaar and Solas deadpanned. Adaar's eyelids drooped from fatigue and perhaps something else.

"What's wrong Solas?" He asked softly. The elf gestured to follow him to Adaar's quarters. Varric gave a cheeky smile and two thumbs up to which Adaar replied with a palm to the head.

As Adaar followed Solas up the stairs, he could feel his heart flopping around in his throat. What could this be about? Did he overstep his boundaries again and made him uncomfortable? Did he say something? So many thoughts whizzed around wildly in his head, it made his whole body feel like jelly. At this point, he couldn't tell if it was from the fatigue or anxiety.

Solas finally turned towards him when they stopped on the balcony. Solas seemed on edge. His face was unreadable and it frustrated the Qunari to no end to not know what he was thinking.

"Inquisitor, I promise to not take too much of your time but I wanted to tell you something," he averted his eyes, "You… are not at all what I expected."

Adaar raised a brow, "Aaaand what do you mean by that? I don't stink as bad as you thought I would?"

"I am being serious. You have changed my perspective on an entire race. I took your kind to be savage beasts; brainwashed to not think for yourselves. You are different though." 

"Yeah I'm tal-vashoth. I wasn't born into the Qun. My family was already shunned before I knew what any of that meant. I guess I'm thankful though. I never would have met you. I understand why you'd think like that though."

"No! Please do not excuse my ignorance! In all of my journeys, I have not had many encounters with the Qunari. Not up close anyway. Until I met you. You have a wisdom that is not found in many. You are so… gentle."

Adaar's smile faded and a perplexed expression replaced it, "Gentle? That's the last thing I would describe myself as."

Solas's eyes sparkled, "Because you do not see yourself through your own eyes. Not like I see you," he closed the distance between them and grabbed one of Adaar's massive hands, "These hands. Strong enough to tear apart any foe but also soft and merciful to the unfortunate." He traced the large patches of callous over the palms.

Adaar gulped and felt sweat forming above his brow. His heart could probably jump out of his ribcage at any moment. 

Solas then took his hand and held it against his own small head. The elf nuzzled himself in his palm. Adaar rubbed his thumb gently along his cheekbone. Adaar took his other hand and mirrored it. With both hands on the sides of Solas's head, he leant down and placed his head upon the much smaller one. Solas's small hands gripped onto Adaar's wrists. Both of their eyes closed as they swayed in the brisk wind of the mountains.

They remained like that for quite some time until Solas gave a small peck on Adaar's palm and lowered his hands.

"I have taken too much of your time. You need to rest." 

"Solas…"

Before he could add anything to say, the elf had already scurried out of his room. Adaar stared at his palm then closed his eyes. He clenched his fist and lifted his head to look at the star speckled sky. 

***

Crestwood was much more pleasant to trek now that it wasn't soggy and damp. The sun rays hit the side of Adaar's face and warmed his cheek. The sun was making its way down to let the moon shine in its place. They still had to slay a wyvern that had been killing and eating the livestock of the farms nearby. It wouldn't be shocking if humans were also being plucked by the beast. A wyvern would be simple enough to slay though. They had slain a dragon after all.

When they entered the small cave the first thing that caught Adaar's eye wasn't the wyvern but the beautiful area it resided in. There were two massive halla statues facing each other and behind them was a small pond with a waterfall. After killing this thing, they could set camp here. 

He then cleared his mind and gave out his ear cry and charged right into the wyvern, Iron Bull following him suit. They both swung their weapons with fervour and lost themselves to the bloodlust. Dorian and Solas remained at the mouth of the cave and cast spells.

With one final whack in the back, the wyvern fell where it stood. Both Adaar and Bull stood drenched in blood. "Another great day, eh boss?" He laughed and walked towards the two mages, "You guys still haven't set up camp? What's the hold up?"

Dorian crossed his arms after putting his staff away, "Oh I'm sorry, I seemed to have forgotten my magically appearing camp at Skyhold."

"You're a mage, can you not do that?" the Qunari jeered.

Dorian huffed a breath and rolled his eyes. He then began to unpack so they could set up camp.

Solas watched Adaar inspect the carcass. His head tilted curiously then he made his way over to the pond where he was standing.

Adaar's head lifted when the elf stood next to him. "Ugly things, aren't they?" He chuckled.

Solas hummed as he studied the creature as well. Adaar grabbed its head to further inspect it. Something caught Solas's eye. The beast was still breathing! Before he could say something, the creature had latched onto Adaar's arm. The Qunari roared in pain. Solas's eyes widened in panic. Luckily, Adaar had punched it so hard in the head, that it released it's vice grip on his arm. He then pushed Solas out of the way and pulled his greatsword out of its sheath once more. With a swift drop of the sword to the head, the beast laid still. Just for extra measure, he twisted the still imbedded sword, the skull cracking in two.

Solas's mouth was agape. Iron Bull had sprinted over to see what happened. "Boss! You alright?"

Adaar dropped his sword and clenched his jaw. Solas approached him and lifted his arm. He hissed when the elf pulled back the the hard leather. Three large puncture wounds were oozing blood rapidly. Iron Bull winced then whistled, "Shit boss, that bastard sure did a number on ya. Have Dorian or Solas patch ya up. I'm going to make something to eat."

Adaar grunted as he nodded at the other Qunari. He then peered over at Solas who was already working his magic. Literally. His face was distraught. Adaar reached over with his other hand and lifted the elf's chin to look him in the eye. Adaar smiled. "I'm fine Solas. It was just a bite." 

Solas tore his head away from Adaar's hand, "Inquisitor, please be careful. Your people need you in one piece."

"Adaar frowned, "Solas, if anything happens to me, you know there's Cullen, Cassandra, hell anyone could take my place–"

"No they could not!" Solas spat.

Iron Bull and Dorian's heads snapped over to the other two. Dorian sipped on a hot cup of tea as he peered over at Bull. They both shrugged.

Adaar could feel the holes in his arms closing up. Three large scars would cover his forearm but that was fine. It would make a fun story later on down the line. Solas was not amused though and trudged over towards one of the large halla statues. He sat on a rock and put his head in both of his hands.

Dorian gestured for Adaar to join them at the opposite side of the cave in front of the other halla. Adaar sat down next to Iron Bull. 

"Don't let him get to ya boss. I think he just got a bit scared and he's not used to that ya know? Here have a leg," Bull mumbled with a mouthful of food.

Dorian scowled at Iron Bull and shook his head. He glimpsed over to where Solas was then peered at Adaar. A smirk grew on his face, "Me thinks a certain elf likes you a little more than he thinks he does, Inquisitor."

"Who? Solas? Nah. He may be my friend but I don't think he'll ever see me like that…" Adaar fiddled with his thumbs.

"By the Maker, you two are daft… I won't pry anymore Inquisitor, but I still know what I see for I am not blind." He grabbed some bread to nibble on.

Adaar stared at the campfire, watching the flames dance in the evening breeze. There was no way… was there? Solas had told him no multiple times to which he respected his response every time. Dorian made him think though. Although Solas voiced his debuff adamantly, he still made advances. Was he fighting feelings for Adaar? 

He quickly threw those thoughts away. It wasn't wise to get his hopes up. 

He stood up and grabbed a stiff cloth from one of the bags. "Well, I'm gonna go bathe. I smell… I smell pretty unpleasant."

Dorian's nose crinkled, "Yes please do, you smell of carnage. You too Bull!"

"What's wrong? Don't like my natural musk Dorian?"

"If your natural musk smells of innards, then no. No I don't."

Bull laughed and continued gnawing on the leg he currently had in his mouth.

Adaar trudged his way to the waterfall.

***

Solas still hadn't finished fighting the inner turmoil in his brain and heart when he heard the sound of rippling water. His eyes widened and his cheeks flared red. Adaar had waded into the pond completely naked. He carried a cloth close to him until he threw it over onto a rock.

Solas didn't know if he should remain still or look the other way. He was debating on joining the other's when he glanced over to the small camp they had set up. Dorian was leaning to the side seemingly trying to see the view as well. Iron Bull narrowed his eyes at the "vint" and angrily chomped on more meat. Solas decided to stay put. He just wouldn't look…

Easier said than done, this damnable man was near masculine perfection. Solas couldn't help but stare at the glistening wet skin and how the pale moonlight reflected off it, showing every firm bundle of muscle. He set his chin on the palm of his hand and watched the scene with hooded eyes. 

Adaar never got his hair wet but turned around to get his back and Solas felt as if he were punched in the gut. What on Earth is THAT?! His eyes had to have been bugging out of complete shock. He hid his eyes beneath his hand and grimaced. Of course that appendage would be present, the man was naked for crying out loud, but Solas didn't even think of it. Well, not in this particular moment. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the man's "size".

He peeked from between his fingers and when he affirmed the Qunari still didn't see him, he continued gazing upon the sight. This was fine. He was merely appreciating the other's beauty, there were no feelings involved. Accept the floaty feeling that was occurring in his gut at the moment. 

He found himself biting his lip as the large man's hands roamed over his large pecs. Then he inwardly slapped himself. No. No this could not be happening! He was not attracted to a Qunari MAN! This didn't stop him from watching though. 

The only thing to stop his string of thoughts was the sound of water splashing closer and closer. Before he knew it, there was the massive man in question looming over him, water still dripping down his body. All that was covering him was the cloth from earlier. Solas composed himself and peered up.

"Can I help you Inquisitor?"

Adaar smirked, "No but it seems you had no problem helping yourself."

Solas felt his heart fluttering wildy in his chest. He looked away and mumbled, "I– I wasn't…" he quickly got up and tried to get away from the whole situation when a large hand gripped his wrist lightly.

"Solas, I'm only teasing. Sit down with me. Or we can join the other two—"

"No. We can sit. Those two are relentless. Can you…?" The elf averted his eyes, "Can you please put something on?"

"Why? Is it too much to take in?" 

Solas crossed his arms with a deadpan expression.

Adaar huffed and stood up, purposely dropping the cloth. "Fine. My bag is just right over here."

Solas blinked rapidly. His eyebrows wouldn't lower no matter how much he tried.

Adaar came back dressed in only a pair of trousers. He noticed Solas's expression as he sat in the grass. He sighed and went back to grab some blankets. 

As he approached the campfire, he could feel Bull and Dorian's eyes staring a hole right through him. Dorian had a cheeky grin and Bull was making vulgar gestures. Adaar threw a shoe at him making Bull burst out laughing. Adaar rolled his eyes and made his way back over to Solas.

The elf was still staring at the ground. Adaar rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey I got the blankets. It's pretty cold tonight." 

No response. Adaar sighed deeply and sat down in front Solas, throwing a blanket over the elf. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do that. I guess I was just frustrated."

Solas gripped onto the edge of the blanket, wrapping it tighter around himself. "Why are you frustrated Inquisitor?"

Adaar picked at the native foliage. Without lifting his head, he glanced up at Solas and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Solas. It's… it's nothing."

"If it is bothering you then no, it is not 'nothing'. You can tell me anything."

The Qunari squirmed where he sat and laid the blanket down so he could rest. He laid on his side facing away from Solas.

Well, that subject had been shut down. The elf reached a hand out toward his head, but retracted it. "Why didn't you wash your hair?"

"Why? Does it stink?"

"No. It's just, I have never seen your hair down. You always have it in a knot."

Adaar grunted as he sat up and turned his upper body towards Solas, "It's too cold to have it wet," he contemplated for a bit before reaching behind his head and releasing the knot. Solas gulped harshly. "Eh? It's just hair."

What was released from the knot was a flowing stream of deep mahogany locks, just reaching the end of his shoulder blades. In the moonlight it was closer to the color of a ripe cherry. It was ethereal. 

Awe transformed Solas's face. "It is… gorgeous Inquisitor. Why do you hide such a beautiful head of hair?" he asked in bewilderment.

Adaar shrugged, "Gets in the way"

"Perhaps during battle but what about when it's just a leisure day? You would look quite fetching with your hair down with your formal wear." Solas fought the urge to run his fingers through it. 

The Qunari smirked, "It won't burn you if you touch it. Like I said, it's just hair." He lay back down on his side except this time he faced the elf. His head was right in front of Solas's lap.

Solas hesitantly laid his hand upon the red hair and raked his fingers once through. It was soft and incredibly thick. The smell was the same musk the Qunari always had but more subtle.

As his fingers dug deeper to reach his scalp, he could hear soft snores. Adaar had fallen asleep.   
His face was peaceful bliss. So different from the usual scowl he had on his face. Any wrinkle or line on his face was smoothed and his eyelashes fluttered as he fell into a deeper sleep.

Solas bit his lip and peered over at the others. Iron Bull was inspecting Dorian's staff while Dorian seemed to be enthusiastically explaining something to him. They were quite enthralled with each other and probably wouldn't notice if he laid down next to the Inquisitor.

He gripped his blanket and laid down a few inches from Adaar. He could feel the heat radiating off the giant of a man. He shivered as a strong wind swept up under his blanket. He shut his eyes tight.

A giant arm scooped underneath him and pulled him right into Adaar's chest. Solas almost choked. 

"You cold?" Adaar mumbled sleepily.

Solas nodded slowly. Adaar threw his blanket over the both of them and went back to sleep.

After a short period of panic, Solas felt the tension release in his body and he finally cuddled up into the warmth of Adaar's expansive chest. His eyelids became heavy and he finally fell asleep.

***

Before the rays of the sun could wake him up, a pair of giddy voices above him did the job. Groggily, Solas searched with narrowed eyes and when he found the culprits, his eyes snapped all the way open and he flew up out of the blankets.

"My my my, the elven apostate and the beloved Herald of Andraste. What will people say?"

"Dorian lay off him, can you blame the guy? The boss is pretty hot…" 

Solas scowled at the both of them and felt a heat in his chest. "You assume far too much Dorian. Let us head out now." He grabbed his staff and trudged toward the cave entrance.

Dorian and Iron Bull kept teasing from afar to which Solas completely ignored. 

Adaar's eyes remained closed but his mouth couldn't help but curl into a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked the new chapter! If there's any spelling errors or anything, it's because I write these half asleep. Hope you enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this game came out years ago but the salt is still strong. Thanks for reading! Happy Pride! 🌈


End file.
